Oceans Away
by ReggiePalletshipping
Summary: Ash is back after his long adventures in Alola, and his return back to Pallet to visit his friends and family did not go as planned. The consequences of Gary's and Ash's actions are far overdue, and both are coming to realize that they altered their relationship out of panic. Can they fix their mistakes a second time?
1. Homecoming

**Ash POV - Italics mean flashback**

It has been a while since I have left Pallet Town again to start my journey here in Alola. Actually, not a while, a REALLY long time. I've been here in Alola for about 2 years now. I really enjoy it here, but recently, after I finished up the island challenges, I've just been wandering around enjoying the warm sun and catching more pokemon. I think it's time that I finally start to head home - even though every time I think of going home I instantly remember what happened before I left and I then never want to go back to Pallet ever again. But I miss all of my friends, and especially my mom. She would love to see me right about now. I know she misses me. I miss her too. I need to stop pushing my problems away, or else I'm not going to be happy. I tell myself this, not even listening to what I said. Without even thinking, I start to pack my bags and head off back to Pallet.

I arrive to Pallet around 8 in the morning, just in time to have a whole day to see everyone and reminisce about old times before I had to leave. Once I got off of the boat, my stomach instantly knotted up and twisted and turned as I take each individual step. I dread running into _him_. As much as I want to see him and talk to him, he probably won't want to see me. Not after what happened. I slowly reach my house from the outskirts of Pallet, ecstatic to be back. I grab the spare key that mom had always kept in the garden, I push it into the doorknob and enter.

The sweet scent that my Mom always kept the house smelling nice with, hit me in the face as soon as I enter. I missed this smell. It made we want to cry before even seeing my mother.

"..Ash?" I hear my mom ask, not sure if it was her son or an intruder. "MOM! I've missed you so much!" I scream as I run up to her, already in tears. She looks older, but still has that glow from when she was young that really made her look absolutely beautiful.

"How have you been? This is so unexpected!" She muffles while she hugs me. "It's been so fun to be in Alola, and I've been doing great." I say, even though I lied about the last part. The truth is I haven't been doing great, and sadly it's because I'm currently in Pallet. I'm so confused, because I want to be happy to be back, but I'm not.

"That's wonderful! You must of met so many new Pokemon and friends! I hope you have a lot of stories to tell me, because I really want to know how your experience was!" she exclaims, walking towards the kitchen to make some breakfast.

I nod, watching her begin to cook. My thoughts trail off as I go into the living room and sit on the sofa. I begin to replay exactly what happened the day I left.

 _This is it. This is the day I'm finally leaving for Alola! I'm so excited, I might faint. I just got done packing my bags when my mother comes into my room. She had a sad expression on her face, though I can tell that she's happy for me to go and challenge the 4 islands. Without any words, I go up to her and hug her while I kissed her cheek. "I promise that I will be back in no time. I love you and thank you for always being here for me and supporting me on my journeys" I manage to say, almost crying as I ett up to leave. I planned to leave around noon, and I was just about to head out when there was a knock at the door. My mother had just went into her room, so I decided to see who it was. I open the door to see two deep brown eyes gaze into mine._

" _Oh. Hey Gary." I say. I hadn't said goodbye to him yet. We've just became friends again after our silly rivalry, and after I left Sinnoh. We were close, yet I still managed to forget to say goodbye. Good thing he was here. Gary stood there, with a pained expression on his face._

" _So you're really leaving again, huh Ashy-boy?" he manages to say. He says it in a way that sounded disappointed but also with a hint of laughter. I knew Gary wanted me to pursue my dreams, but he didn't want to lose a friend. Neither did I. But I was still contemplating whether to tell him that I wanted to be more than friends. It was true that he was my best friend, but I wanted more than that. I wanted to be his lover. His boyfriend. The one who he spends every day with. Though we already had spent everyday together ,there were no kisses or cuddles included. As far as I knew, Gary didn't swing that way. It made my heart ache, but I didn't want to ruin a long lasting friendship._

" _Yeah! It's going to be great… although I'm going to miss you a lot. We've gotten so close.." I utter, scared to see what Gary would say next._

" _I'm going to miss you too, Ash" he says sincerely. "We can always text each other, so it will be fine" he says again with optimism. Even though we both know we will be in contact, it just won't be the same as hanging out everyday. There was a dead silence after this, just both of us staring at eachother. His eyes are so beautiful. His body is beautiful. Everything about Gary is beautiful. I couldn't control myself as my heart started beating really fast and I was started to blush. I want to say bye, but I can't. Without realizing I inch closer and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't long, maybe like 5 seconds. All Gary did was stand there as I kissed him. He seemed frozen into place. I pull back to see a blank expression on his face. He turns around and runs faster than I've ever seen him run. I can't comprehend what had just happened. I have to leave at that exact moment or I will break down even more._


	2. Validation

**Narrator POV and a little note** \- I am gonna do this POV from now on as the first chapter at first was a hot mess - since I have trouble distinguishing the tenses that need to be used. I hope I don't make those mistakes in the future. Also, I'm gonna try to make chapters longer, as things are going to speed up, and I plan on making this fic last awhile. (around 50 chapters maybe? Who knows?) I got a review within 2 hours of publishing, and it really made my day and it made me want to start on this chapter I am about to write, so thank you Zarok63 3 (Btw, this fic will have some smut, and some sexual scenes, so if you're not into that I would advise you not to read. I will always warn in the author's note if there are any sexual scenes :3)

Ash continued to sit on the sofa getting lost in thought. He misses Gary so much, but can barely keep it together at the thought of speaking to him again.

Delia started to shout at Ash saying that breakfast was ready. Ash got up and pushed all the thoughts of the chocolate-eyed boy away. He wanted to make this time dedicated to really catch up with his mom, and embrace her presence.

"So Ash, what pokemon did you find in Alola? Any favorites?" Delia asked, awaiting a response from Ash. Ash was still thinking about the boy when he snapped back into reality.

"Oh, uh.. Yeah! I found tons of new pokemon, and my favorites have to be Rowlet and Togedmaru," Ash said. Delia could sense a disconnect between her son. He sounded so monotone and sad. What was up with him? She wondered.

"Ash, how are you feeling?" Delia asked with great concern. Ash had just got back, and he seems depressed. Shouldn't he be happy?

"I'm fine.. I guess," Ash said lowly. Ash didn't want to tell his mom about Gary, hell, he didn't even want to tell her about him being gay. Ash didn't know how his mom would react to such a thing being a reality.

Delia knew something was wrong. Was he hiding something? She needed to know what was going on with him. She hated seeing Ash like this.

"Ash, listen. You know you can tell me anything in the world, and I wouldn't be upset. I know you're hurting right now, and I can't put my finger on it, because just earlier you were fine."

Ash trusted his mom more than anyone, and he was almost sure he had to tell her. He couldn't just lie to her, since this Gary thing wasn't going to go away.

"..mom," Ash could barely say anything as his eyes started to water, and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Ash began to catch his breath and he finally gained the courage to finally tell her the truth.

"Before I left off to Alola, I kissed Gary Oak. I've liked him since even before the rivalry between us, and I still do as we speak. When I kissed him, he ran off. I never heard from him. No texts, no calls, no emails, nothing. I wanted to come back to Pallet to be with you all but now all I can think about is Gary and I don't think I can do it anymore." Ash had steadied his breathing, and felt the weight of a thousand Onix's slide off his shoulders.

Delia just sat at the table, staring at her son trying to make sense of all of this.

"Ash, I don't care who you like, whether it be a girl or a boy. I just want you to be happy, and I can tell that you are far from happy. I wish you would have told me this earlier. I feel like I could've helped you. Ash, I'm really sorry that this has happened. I feel like you should talk to Gary. He would want to see you, and catch up with you. I'm sure you can explain yourself. Even if things turn for the worst, you know that no matter what happens, you can move on from it. I know you can."

Ash knew his mother was right, and with her words, he knew what he had to do.

"Thank you so much mom, I love you." Ash said as he got up and embraced her. Ash then began to walk upstairs to take a shower, and hopefully make his way to the Oak residence. Ash turned the knob and waited for the water to get hot. He hopped in and quickly lathered his body with soap and preceded to condition his hair. Ash didn't like to take long showers, so he was pretty quick. He was out in about 10 minutes, and he began to dry himself and his hair. He looked at the reflection staring back at him while he pondered on about later today. Will Gary actually want to talk to him? Will he just slam the door in his face?

Still thinking, Ash wandered into his room to get dressed. His room was just as he left it, and he was getting nostalgia just being in there. He opened his drawers, grabbing some black skinny jeans that he had left here since it was always hot in Alola. He slipped on some socks and some black shoes, and headed towards his closet. He opened it up and a photograph fell from the top shelf. It was a picture of Gary and Ash when they were younger. His mom had taken it, they were both covered in mud from the rain, but they both smiled in the picture anyway. Ash grinned and put the picture on top of his desk. He knew it was probably a coincidence, but part him felt like it was a sign. Finally, he pulled on a dark gray long-sleeved shirt and headed downstairs.

Delia noticed her son coming down the stairs, and she knew that he was about to go see Gary. She had just gotten everything put up from breakfast, and now she was going to do anything she can to help with Ash's problem.

"Hey mom, I wanted to thank you again. You always seem to help me when I am in trouble and I'm so lucky to have you as a parent," He said, but then continued on before his mother could speak. "I'm going to the professor's lab right now; hopefully Gary will want to talk to me," Ash continued with hope.

Delia responded, reassuring Ash and his feelings. "I'm sure he will want to talk to you. And if he doesn't, he'll come around. You guys were the best of friends. Nothing can change that bond, not even the kiss that happened between you."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." He shouted as he ran out the door, radiating in confidence.

It was around 1pm, as Ash continued to walk towards the lab. The whole way there seemed to take eternity, but in actuality it was only like 2 minutes. He felt his heart flutter as he approached the house that held the love of his life. He ran up to the door and knocked, hoping that Professor Oak would open. His dreams came true as he answered the door, shocked to see the boy here at his abode.

"Ash! Wow! What a pleasure to see you here! How was Alola? I was just finishing up some papers to send Professor Kukui about some Rapidash!" the professor exclaimed.

"Hi Professor! It was an amazing experience! I really enjoyed it there. Have you been?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Well now that you mention it, I'm leaving in a few hours to Alola! I'm bringing the papers, and I'm also going to be there for awhile as I am going to be examining the wild pokemon that inhabit the region! But, enough about me, I assume you're here to see Gary?" Ash shuddered at the question, but managed to calm down. "Yeah, I did. Is he around at all? I would love to catch up with him."

"Of course! He's just upstairs in his room; also you know that Tracey has been staying with me, as he's my trusted assistant, but he decided to stay here in Pallet, so you can catch up with him as well." The professor smiled as he invited Ash in and went back to the lab. Ash didn't know whether to go upstairs or to see if Tracey was around. He began to head further into the lab, and that was when he saw Tracey come out of a room. He saw Ash and he looked uneasy at first, but then ran up to him and hugged him.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" he asked. It sounded genuine, but It also felt like he didn't want him there, which made him confused.

"I just came back from Alola to see everyone! I was hoping to see Gary, but then the professor said you were here so I tried to find you, which worked," he replied, Tracey smiling big at him.

"Well, you caught me at a wrong time as I was just about to go and pick some stuff up from the store. I'll be back, why don't you go talk to Gary? He was in his room on his laptop last time I checked." He quickly ran out the door after that, which left Ash standing there, hesitating to go up to see the brown-haired boy that he hasn't spoken to in 2 years.


	3. Recommence

**Author note -** Hey you all! Thank you for the reviews, I'm really surprised that people have already read it and it's only been a like a day. I appreciate the feedback about my writing, so please let me know if anything is incorrect! I hope that in doing this I can both improve my writing but also write about a ship I'm so passionate about. Well, sorry to keep you from the story, it's Gary time! :D

Ash crept up the stairs as his heart raced. Does he really want to do this? The answer is obviously yes, but there's still a bit of resistance within him. He reached the top of the stairs to find three doors, in which one held the brown-eyed boy. Ash noticed one of the doors was open, and he could tell that it was the bathroom. He then saw that one of the doors was ajar, in which he guessed was Gary's room. He slowly approached the door and without even thinking, he knocked.

"Come on in, babe," Gary said softly. Gary knew it couldn't have been his grandfather, as he never knocked. Ash stood there in shock, who was Gary talking about? He has a girlfriend? Ash thought before he finally spoke up. "Hi Gary, it's me, Ash." I attempted to sound like nothing happened between us.

There was a long pause before Gary responded. "You can come in, i'm not busy with anything," Ash opened the door to see Gary's room for the first time in forever. It looked like it was recently cleaned, and had a whole bunch of drawings on the wall. They were amazing - Ash forgot about his skill. Ash turned his attention to Gary's bed, where he saw the tall boy laying on his stomach. He looked different, but not too different. His hair was the same spiky mess that Ash adored, but he looked more toned and mature. Gary sat up to talk to Ash.

"Welcome back, Ash. How were your adventures in Alola? It's been forever since I last saw you," Gary said, trying to remember how long it's been since he's seen the boy. "..around two years?" he finished, awaiting confirmation.

"Yep, two years. It was an amazing experience, and I had so much fun. I don't miss it though, i'm just happy to be back here," Ash said. He was sweating. Gary was actually talking to him, and not acting weird.

"That's great, Ashy-boy," Gary teased. Ash's skin crawled at the name. He hated it when they were rivals, but now he loved it. It wasn't used to make fun of him anymore. The silence in the room grew thick, and Ash decided to break it.

"I wanted to talk about what happened before I left for Alola," Ash almost instantly regretted asking this question so soon, but it needed to happen. Ash needed to know how Gary felt about him.

Gary blushed, recalling what had happened. He had forgotten about the incident. It's been a while. "Oh yeah, when you kissed me," Gary paused, beginning to speak again as he layed back down on his bed. " I want to apologize. I shouldn't of ran away from you, or ignored you. I was being a coward. You didn't deserve that. I was also angry, because you decided to kiss me the day you left. I didn't want you to leave in the first place, and once you kissed me, I wanted to burst into tears. That's why I ran. I ran all the way back here and left you. I'm sorry," the boy said, looking Ash directly in the eyes.

"Does that mean that… you liked me as more than a friend?" Ash questioned, as his cheeks flushed a shade of crimson.

"Yes. I did. I always had, even before when I would tease you. I was too scared to admit it to you because of how you would react. I couldn't be with you. You were leaving, and I was too afraid of my grandfather and friends finding out that I was bisexual. That's why I didn't talk to you. I felt as if I stayed away, I would get over it. Plus, I always thought you were straight, in which I accepted it. I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had created after the rivalry, so I kept quiet. Then, you kissed me. So many emotions had rushed through me that I couldn't handle it and ran." Gary explained, as Ash sat down next to him. Gary didn't say anything; he looked as if he was thinking really hard.

" _We can always text each other, so it will be fine" I say, trying to convince Ash that things will be alright when we are separated. I really didn't want Ash to go. We've gotten so close, and although I don't want to admit it, I think I love him. I've always felt this way, but never have I thought I loved him. Ash was just standing there. I was about to say something when he started inching closer to me, but I couldn't as he pressed his lips against mine. What is happening? Why is he doing this? Ash stopped kissing me, and that's when I ran. I ran so fast, all the way back to the lab. Once I got to my room I started to cry, trying to figure out what just happened._

Ash realized what Gary had just said. It was that he "did" like him. It was past tense. Does that mean Gary didn't have those feelings anymore?

"Well, did you get over it?" Ash asked as he felt his heart break, as he recalled Gary accidentally calling him "babe".

"Ash.. I will always love you. But I can only love you as a friend. I've given my love to someone else, and it would be unfair to them for me to just magically have the same feelings I had for you two years ago."

Ash felt broken after he heard these words. But he understood them. Ash wanted to break down right this moment, but he managed to keep himself together. It hurt, but if Gary was happy, Ash wanted to be. He wanted to still be best friends with Gary. He hoped he felt the same..

"Gary, I'm really happy for you and whomever you're with, but I still want to be your friend. Even if we can't be together, we can still be the best of friends," Ash quickly looked down, scared to hear the words that would escape his cute, plump lips.

"Of course! I wouldn't want anything less!" he heard Gary say, before he was suddenly being hugged by him. Ash felt so much better now, about everything. Somehow being in Gary's arms made him feel pure bliss. Gary let go, and ruffled Ash's hair. "C'mon Ashy-boy, let's go downstairs and catch up some more. It has been two years after all," the boy pointed out, as he left with Ash following.

The boys made their way downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Ash sat down at the table, and Gary went to the fridge to get something to drink. Gary grabbed a water bottle and sat down at the table with Ash.

"So, who's the lucky person that you're going out with?" Ash asked, as he tried not to sound sad. He was trying to get over Gary, but he was just so fucking cute.

"Well, after the kiss between us, I wasn't really myself. I was depressed, and I didn't really come out of my room much. But, I started to grow closer to someone, as I didn't really have a choice. I admitted everything to them, and they helped me feel better. I slowly started to realize that I had feelings for them, and they also had feelings for me. Slowly we de-" Gary was cut off when Tracey entered the room, holding some bags.

"Hey guys! How's the catching up doing?" Tracey said, as he put the bags down.

"Hey Tracey, it's been good. Gary was just about to tell me who he's going out with." Ash turned his attention back to Gary as he waited for him to resume what he had been saying. Ash didn't see it, but after he said this, Tracey blushed. Gary was smiling at Ash and began to giggle, since Ash was so oblivious.

"What's so funny? Just tell me who it is already. I'm dying to know!" Ash was growing impatient. Gary stopped laughing, and pointed behind me at Tracey.

"They're right behind you,"


	4. Encounter

Author note - (Gary POV) I've been listening to a lot of new songs recently, and they've given me so much inspiration for the story! I had an idea of how i wanted it to go and where it would end, and now with these ideas that have came to me I'm really pumped to write. If i somehow incorporate the song/lyrics into the story I'll make sure to let you all know so you could take a listen if you wanted to. Now, where we left off… Gary and Tracey huh? ;)

P.s this chapter is mostly flashback. Gotta know how this pair ended up together, don't we?

 _It had been an exact week since Ash left to the new region. One week of being locked inside my room. I only went out when it was necessary. I had a bathroom, so I didn't need to leave for that. I usually just left to eat. That was about it. I had told my grandfather that I was busy researching something for a friend. To my surprise, he believed me and has left me alone. In reality, I just layed in my bed the entire time. Thinking. Thinking always got the best of me. I can never stop thinking. Ash kissed me. I still can't wrap my head around it. I mean, this must mean he has feelings for me, right? Even if he does It wouldn't matter anymore. I left him. I've been ignoring him. Whatever he had for me was probably gone by now. I fucked up and now I've lost the only true person I really cared about._

 _I felt my stomach begin to tighten up, and I wanted to cry. I couldn't. I've cried so much that I don't have anymore tears left in me. Just pain. Maybe I should just call him? Maybe he still likes me. Maybe I'll have a chance with him if he comes back._

 _No. He will probably just ignore me. Even if we were best friends again and were close, it wouldn't matter. I hurt him, and now I have to pay. My thoughts lingered in my head as my grandfather barged in my room, failing to knock even after I tell him every single day._

 _"Gary! I have wonderful news!" he exclaimed as he stood in the doorway._

 _"As you know, I've been really struggling around here, even with your help. So, I've looked into getting an assistant, and now I have one! Do you remember that Tracey boy that traveled with Ash in the Orange Islands?" I flinched at the name. He has no clue. I should tell him about Ash. He might not even care about me being bi. Yet the voice in my head told me not to, and it would probably only make things worse._

 _"No, I've never met him," I said coldly. I wasn't that excited to have a new face lurking around this house. I've had to avoid him all the time, and now with two people to avoid it would be even harder. Plus Tracey was close to Ash. He probably knows about me. Ash probably told him all the cruel and rude stuff I've said to him. He probably hates me. Who doesn't these days?_

 _"Well, I hope you become great friends, because he's on his way now! Why don't you make yourself presentable. You've been up here for at least a week and your room is a mess! I hope you don't mind, but I'd rather you take a break from that research of yours. Come down and meet Tracey. I'm sure you will get along," he beamed. He made his way back downstairs as I shut my door and began to change. It hit me how much I haven't been taking care of myself. I realized I've been wearing the same shirt and sweatpants for a while, and I haven't showered. All this because of Ash. I really need to let this go, but I can't. I have so many strong feelings for him._

 _As I began to get trapped in my thoughts again, I stripped myself from the nasty clothes I was wearing and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and noticed that I gained some weight. Not much, I still was in shape. I just can't believe I've been sucked up in Ash that I've been doing this to myself._

 _I stopped looking in the mirror and began to turn on the shower. I stepped in and felt the hot water hit my body. It felt amazing. It felt as if the water took off not only the stench of me, but also my sadness. I began to shampoo my hair, massaging my scalp. This was the first time I felt better in a while. Maybe a shower was all that I needed. I knew that once I would get out, life would come back and suck me in, but I wanted to enjoy my time in here. If only Ash were in here with me._

 _I washed all the shampoo from my hair, while my thoughts shifted from sad, to sexual. I noticed myself start to become aroused, as thoughts of Ash being naked in the shower with me crossed my mind. I wanted him so bad. I began to start jacking off, imagining Ash in the shower with me, pleasuring me. I started to moan, calling out for Ash as if he was there. I couldn't handle it anymore and I reached my climax, watching the fluid flow all the way down the drain. The water was now cold, and I heard the door open and close downstairs. I was breathing heavily as I turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. I dried off with a towel and made my way to my room. I dried my hair with a blowdryer, trying to make it presentable, like grandfather wanted. I started to style it once I was finished, but at this point I didn't really care. I put on some shorts and a shirt, not really wanting to get all dressed up. There was no point anyway. I was going to say hi and then probably never talk to him again._

 _I made my way downstairs, and into the living room. Nobody was in the house it seemed. I guess gramps was showing the new guy around. Hopefully I'll get lucky and he will quit after a while. I sat down and turned the television on. I skimmed through the channels, not really finding anything that seems interesting._

 _After thirty minutes of skimming through channels, my grandfather came in from outside, with Tracey following from behind. He probably was showing Tracey all of the pokemon we have. "Ah, yes! Here is my grandson, Gary. He will also be helping us around the lab, so it won't just be us," he said to Tracey and began to walk back outside. "Gary, why don't you show Tracey to his room? I have to go restock the pokemon food," he asked._

 _"Of course," I said with obvious dissatisfaction. His figure started to leave outside the door and I got up from the couch to talk to Tracey. He seems cool, he isn't very talkative, which is good because I don't want to talk to him anyways._

 _"The guest room is right up here, next to mine," I enlightened as I started to walk to the room. I opened the door for him and we went inside. Tracey put his suitcase on the ground and turned to face me. "Thank you for showing me! I hope we can become friends, you seem really cool. Even with your differences with Ash." Tracey said, not knowing of my situation._

 _"Oh.. um… yeah. Do you need any help with unpacking? We could talk maybe?" I asked, even though I didn't want to spend time with him. Or maybe I did. He just said that he thinks I'm cool. Nobody ever thinks I'm cool when they first meet me. They usually think I am a bitch or a weirdo._

 _"Sure, I have two more bags that are still in Oak's car. I'll go get them," he left the room and I started to unzip the suitcase that was already here. As I opened it stuff began to fall out. He really packed it up tight. There are so many clothes in this one thing. His clothes smelled of lavender, probably as they seemed to be recently washed. It was strong, but not too strong. I began to hang up his shirts, while also looking at the designs on them. Most of them were just plain colored v-neck shirts, but there were some that had pokemon on them, and even some merchandise from some bands._

 _Tracey walked in with the bags and threw them on the bed. "Thank you again by the way. Not everyone is that considerate. I've been to multiple places as an assistant, and none of them have been this comforting on the first day. I already feel welcomed. Usually it takes about a week or so." he smiled as he said this._

 _"Well, it isn't the best place In the world, but i'm glad you like It here,"I said as I hanged up what seemed to be the last of his shirts. Why am I being so nice? And I'm actually talking to him? This wasn't the plan. But so far I really enjoy talking to him. Maybe I should just let go of my feelings and make a friend. I suppose it would distract me from Ash. Plus I do have to work with him, there's no getting around that._

 _"So, tell me about yourself. What kind of music do you listen to?" Tracey asked me while folding some shorts and such._

 _" I really only listen to alternative stuff. I'm very picky when it comes to music. I really don't like metal music either. It so annoying to me. My favorite bands are Twenty One Jigglypuffs and Pichu at the Disco,"_

 _I pulled out my phone and started to play some random metal song. Tracey looked at me and put his hands on his ears. I started to laugh and he begged me to turn it off. I shook my head and continued to play it. All of a sudden Tracey got off the bed and tackled me to the ground, grabbing my phone. He turned it off, and I was laughing really hard._

 _We both continued to laugh, but I stopped because I realized that he was still on top of me. Tracey blushed and got off of me, and I got up from the ground, feeling my cheeks grow a blush themselves._

 _"You're so annoying" he said, still kind of laughing. I closed the closet door and turned around to face Tracey, but he was still on the ground. I reached my hand out to him, and he grabbed it. We we're now both standing and it was kind of awkward since we said nothing._

 _"I'm all unpacked now. I think I'm gonna head to sleep. It's been a long day, and that music didn't help much. I'll talk to you tomorrow hopefully" Tracey said to me. I didn't want him to go for some reason. I wanted to keep talking to him. Why? And why did he blush when he was on top of me?_

 _"Alright. Goodnight." I said while rushing out the door. I closed it and started to make my way into my room. I entered and threw myself onto my bed. I started to think about everything that just happened. Like always. Why can't I just never think ever again? At first I didn't think I would want to talk to him. Now I do? The truth is I really like Tracey now. Even after just meeting him, he seems so cheery. Plus he has a general interest in me, which not everyone had. I remembered him blushing when he was on top of me. He made me blush. I guess he's kind of cute. No, he's really cute. I shook my head once I realized what I was thinking. Did I really think he was cute? I tried to get the black-haired boy out of my thoughts while I tossed and turned in my bed. I eventually let sleep consume me, and I hoped that when I awoke, these feelings were gone._


	5. Update - 042717

Hey all! You're all probably wondering where I've been, (probably not, I've barely gotten any views :c) I have been busy with school for the past months and my interest in writing vanished. But, after I re-read like every single palletshipping fic + new ones (I'm looking at you, Vertigo) I have finally got inspired to continue this story.. I hope you guys enjoy! I will have the next couple of chapters hopefully up before May. Keep a look out if you're interested! 3


	6. Holding On To You

**Author's Note** \- I'm back-back-back-back-back again! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapters, and I apologize again for the lack of updates. I will be updating frequently now, so I hope you enjoy what is about to come! Well, enough yapping from me, here's Chapter 5!

Ash turned around quickly to see a very anxious Tracey. Ash stared into Tracey's eyes, and stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Ash was feeling every emotion rush through his mind. Sadness? Check. Anger? Check. Happiness? Check. Ash could only focus on the sad part. Tracey was one of his best friends. Why would he do this to Ash? Ash couldn't blame him though. In fact, Tracey had yet to find out about his crush on Gary unless he most likely figured it out by talking with Gary. All these thoughts echoed through his mind, until they were flooded out by Gary's words.

"Now that the cat's out of the bag, why don't we all watch a movie? It's only mid-afternoon after all," Gary offered. Ash wasn't so sure of it. He wanted to talk about Tracey and Gary's relationship. How it happened, why it happened, everything. But he didn't want to make it awkward. At this point all Ash wanted to do was run home and cry. But he didn't. He was tired of being sad all the time. He decided to accept Gary's offer and hang out with his best friends.

"That sounds nice," Ash said.

"I second that," Tracey added, wrapping his arm around Ash as they began to head to the living room.

Ash took a seat in a recliner, while he watched Tracey sit down on the couch while Gary was looking for a movie through all the dvds Professor Oak had lying around. As Gary continued to look for a movie, all Ash could do was stare at Gary's behind. He tried to snap out of it as he promised himself things wouldn't get weird. Plus, he didn't want Tracey to notice that he was checking out his boyfriend's ass. Ash grew a light pink blush on his cheeks as he looked around the room trying not to be obvious.

"Ah, I found one! It's called The Ring. One of my favorites, really." Gary spoke as he put in the DVD and plopped down on the couch next to Tracey.

Ash hated scary movies. Gary knew this of course, so he probably did it just to get some laughs out of my inevitable screams.

"Did you really have to pick a scary movie? You know how I am," Ash whined.

"C'mon Ash, you're almost 18, you can handle a scary movie, bud." Tracey assured him.

Gary hit the play button and the movie began to start.

"Yeah, Ashy-boy, it'll be okay." Gary added in.

It was about half-way through the movie when Ash noticed that Gary and Tracey were cuddling. He didn't mind, but Ash couldn't help but grow a bit jealous at the sight.. All this time just to come back and see Gary with someone else. Ash was starting to become very tense because of the couple and the movie. Ash's pokedex rang and saw that it was his mother. He thanked the pokemon gods as he quietly got up to answer.

"Where are you going, Ash? The movie is just getting good," Tracey questioned.

"I, uh, have to answer this - It's my mom," Ash said. Tracey could clearly hear the anxious tone in Ash's voice, but decided against questioning the boy.

"Alright, hurry back," Tracey said, averting his eyes back to the television screen. Ash walked out the door to the front entrance to answer his call. He flipped open his pokedex and prayed that his mom needed him.

"Ash, sweetie, are you having a good time? Did you talk to Gary?" she said right as Ash answered. He wanted to tell his mom everything, but it didn't seem right. If he did he would probably start to cry.

"Yeah.. I did. We talked about what happened and everything is alright. We were watching a movie with Tracey," Ash sighed into the pokedex. Delia could sense her son's tone. He wasn't too happy about whatever happened.

"Well, how about you come home now. It's getting pretty late, and I think it's going to storm soon," she offered. Delia wanted to know about what happened. Maybe she could help. After all, she did kinda get Ash to go over there in the first place.

"Sure mom, that sounds like a good idea. I'll be home soon. I love you," I mumbled back. Ash is so ready to get home, just so he could be sad in peace. Well, that is if his mom would leave him be.

"I love you too, Ash. See you soon," she replied and ended the call. Ash stood there in the cold, breezy air as he debated whether to just up and leave or if he should go in and say goodbye. He eventually chose to go in and say his farewells. Ash figured it would be mean to just leave without an explanation.

Ash opened the door and went inside. Man, was it cold out there. Ash's hands were basically blue at this point, and he began to rub them together to generate some heat. He wasn't used to this weather. It was always warm in Alola. No freezing weather to worry about. Ash missed Alola deeply. All the friends he made over there. It was so nice once he got over the Gary situation. Now he was back and under more stress than ever before.

Ash began to walk into the living room, but stopped as he noticed the movie was off. He peeked around the corner to see Gary alone lying on the couch. Ash wondered where Tracey went. But at the same time he didn't care. Maybe now was his chance to have some more alone time with Gary before he went home.

"..Gary? Why are you here alone?" Ash asked as he entered the now quiet room. The whole mood was flipped now. It seemed like Gary was upset.

"Oh, hey Ash. I was just laying here, thinking. I can't seem to stop even when I try my hardest. Anyways, Tracey went upstairs to get ready. He's going out with some friends I think." he huffed.

"What did your mom want, Ash?" he asked me, trying to change the topic. He could tell that Gary was upset that Tracey was leaving. But why? He was just going out with some friends. It shouldn't be a big deal.. Right?

"She just told me that it was late and that she wanted me to come home. I actually came to say bye to you guys, but I guess it's just you," he admitted. Gary looked so broken right now. Ash just wanted to hug him and make him feel better. But it wasn't his place to do so. He couldn't mess up what they had and what Tracey and him had.

"..I see. Well, I'm glad you're back Ash. I hope we can talk more soon. Don't think you've seen the last of me." he laughed, trying to convince Ash he was okay.

"I will. I promise. Have a goodnight, Gary. Tell Tracey I said goodnight aswell, if you would," he said, getting up to leave. The voice inside Ash's head told him to stay. But he couldn't. What if he did something! He would never forgive himself.

"I'll make sure to tell him when he gets back. If he even makes it back home tonight," he whispered. He stood up to meet Ash, who was still a bit shorter than he was. He pulled Ash in for a hug before he departed. In fact, Gary did not want Ash to leave. He knew what was coming, and wanted someone to be there while he was down. But he loves Tracey, and if Ash was around any longer, his feelings for him would reappear. That wasn't an option. He has already created enough tension between the two boys. He didn't want to create more. He didn't love Ash anymore… did he? He wasn't about to find out.

Gary let go of Ash and left to his room. Ash stood there in a trance, feeling the radiance of Gary's warmth wither away as he fled his arms. Ash recollected himself and started to head for the door. He left in a hurry, he needed to get away from this place. He needed to be alone.


	7. Habits

Author's Note - Hey guys! I'm glad that i'm getting so much positive feedback from everyone! I feel like I am able to grow as a writer with you all helping me along the way. This chapter may or may not have a lemon in it ;) But I am afraid to actually do it because i've never written one, and I am scared I'll fuck it up. Who knows? Let's get into it. (edit before I post - I may have lied to you all. The lemon won't be until later. ;3)

As Gary left Ash's arms, he felt cold again. Not just from the ice chamber that his grandfather claimed was the house, but from nor Ash were here anymore. Gary could finally be alone. He loved being alone; but hated being lonely.

He walked up the stairs into the bathroom, to get ready for bed. Gary opened the door and entered quickly, wanting to get it all over with. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

"Why does he have to go out with his friends almost every single night? I exist don't I?" Gary asked himself.

"I shouldn't even be worked up about it. He's going to do what he wants, whether I tell him or not. I just don't want him to lash out on me like he always does," Gary told himself. He turned on the water and splashed it onto his face. He grabbed a towel and dried himself, then proceeded to brush his teeth.

Gary finished up in the restroom and made his way into his room. He undressed from his daytime clothes happily; they were getting very uncomfortable. He kicked his filthy garments to the side and began to rummage through his dresser to find some sleeping pants.

During his scavenger hunt, Gary came across an object. He could tell what it was just from the feel of it. It was the half of the Pokeball from when Ash and him fought as little kids. Gary pulled it out and began to hold it close to him.

"I know that Ash has some resistance towards Tracey and I. I know he probably won't ever get used to it, but I can't help but wonder what I should do. Perhaps I should tell Ash about my feelings. He could help, he always has a way with words. But I can't be alone with him. I hate to say it but I think I still love you, Ashy-boy," Gary whispered into the cool air of his empty room.

His heart began to race as he thought about it. Gary obviously loved Tracey. The time he spent with the boy showed it, and he had no doubt about it. He also had no doubts about his feelings for Ash. Only one day together and the feelings before are all coming back to him. Is it possible to love two people at the same time?

Gary, sleepless as always, slipped on his sleepwear and hopped into bed.

"I'm tired of thinking. It's all I ever do. I'm putting an end to it," he said.

Gary grabbed his Pokedex from the nightstand and checked the time, it only being 11:30. He figured that it was time to sleep. Gary sat his Pokedex back down and rolled over. He began to relax and eventually let himself slip into the sweet nothing of sleep.

Gary awoke in the middle of the night to stomps coming from the stairs outside his door. He checked his Pokedex to reveal that it was 4 in the morning. Great. Another late night. Another inevitable mistake by Gary.

"I wonder what the cat dragged in tonight," Gary thought to himself as he turned on his bedside lamp.

Tracey opened the door and shut it quickly. He then wobbled over towards the bed in which Gary occupied, and plopped down next to the boy.

"You could atleast say hi to me," Tracey deadpanned.

"Oh.. uh. I'm sorry, hi," Gary said, nervous as to what Tracey was going to do.

"How was your night?" Gary asked, sleep obviously noticed in his voice.

"I had fun, but as you can see I'm hammered, and I'd rather sleep than talk," Tracey managed to say, rolling onto his stomach to get comfortable. The bitterness in his voice was evident, and it was a slice to the heart to Gary. He cared so much about Tracey, and he hated seeing him like this. Gary just wants Tracey to be healthy, and sweet like he always is, except for when he's drunk.

"How about you go sleep in your own bed then, huh? Beat it," Gary said, trying to seem unbothered by Tracey's sour attitude.

"You can't tell me what to do, Gary. I'm not a child. Now shut the fuck up and let me sleep!" Tracey said.

Gary, who has had enough of Tracey's shit, sprung out of bed and began to yell. Thank god gramps' room was downstairs, and couldn't hear a word.

"No. YOU shut the fuck up. You know what I've had Tracey? IT. I'm tired of you coming home late at night with your rude ass attitude! You come into my room reeking of alcohol and i'm tired of it! I love you, Tracey, and this isn't good for you! It isn't good for me! Do you not care about how I feel?" he managed to let out, his anger rising even more.

Tracey got up and moved towards Gary. He moved his hand up close to Gary, ready to smack him, before he came to his senses.

"Gary, I do care about you but why can't I just have a little fun with my friends? You get to have your friends! Now for god's sake get a grip. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going to my room," he said before storming out.

Gary stood there, motionless, for who know's how long. He couldn't believe that Tracey even thought about harming him. He's never done that. He's always shown love and care towards Gary, except at times like this.

Gary shut his door and managed to get back into bed. Gary began to cry, and longed for the morning so he could talk to the real Tracey.

"Maybe Ash could help me, or even May. I honestly have no clue what I'm going to do. I guess maybe I can convince Tracey to stop going out," Gary thought. If Gary told him about what he's like, he might quit it all together. Tracey loves him, right? Gary would do the same for him. Except he can't tell them. It'll only make matters worse.

"I have to deal with this myself," he told himself as he silently drifted back off into slumber, ready to confront Tracey when they awoke.


	8. Call for Help

Author's Note - I don't really know what to say, other than... PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS. I want to know if you guys like what I'm doing. I have a lot of motivation to write this story, but seeing reviews always makes me want to write more. Thanks!

Ash was suddenly forced upon a nearby wall by none other than Gary Oak.

"Ashy-boy... do you still love me?" he questioned the boy, pinning his arms against the wall, staring deep into his sweet, brown eyes.

"Of course I do... I always will," he responded. Ash wasn't quite sure of Gary's motive here, but he was really turned on by Gary's forcefulness.

It didn't take long for Gary to lean in and kiss the boy in his possession. Ash was taken back by Gary's actions, but did not object. Gary slowly released Ash's arms from above him, and were placed on Gary's hips. Ash brought them closer to his body and made the kiss deeper.

Gary's tongue began to explore Ash's mouth, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Ash was in a state of bliss, as he let his crush take control over his lips. The couple eventually broke the kiss, and both were panting from the lack of oxygen. Gary swung Ash around and threw him on the bed.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this, Ashy-boy," Gary breathed as he took his shirt off. He climbed on top of Ash and began to kiss him again. He eventually let his mouth wander to Ash's neck, exploring it, letting his tongue swirl around the light, tanned skin.

Gary managed to leave a light, purple mark on Ash's neck before noticing his bulge against his thigh. He looked up to Ash who was blushing furiously.

"I think we should take care of that, don't you agree?" Gary asked seductively. He began to undo Ash's button on his jeans.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, jumping on top of a sleeping Ash.

Ash woke up in a daze. Did he really just have an almost-sex dream about Gary?! Ash wanted to forget him, but he couldn't, and that dream proved it. He averted his attention to his screaming Pikachu.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Pikachu" Ash said through a yawn. He grabbed his Pokedex and checked his messages. He saw he got one from Lillie, his old companion from Alola.

"Hey Ash, we all really miss you here! Especially Nebby! I hope to hear from you soon!" it read. Ash felt guilty for being so forgetful. How could he just not remember that he had friends still in Alola?

He also had friends here, too. Gary to be specific. Ash was finally here in Pallet once again, yet it still felt like him and Gary were oceans away, just like they were just a few days ago.

Ash glanced at the time on his dex, which read 9:30am. He wanted to go back to sleep. Not only to have another wet dream about Gary, but because he was exhausted for some reason.

Ash decided against it, and headed towards his closet to get ready for the day. He grabbed some black jeans to match his newly purchased black pull-over. Well, not exactly new, but his mother bought it before he left, so he considered it new.

He slipped on his shoes and began to head downstairs. The scent of breakfast being prepared trickled through Ash's nostrils. He's forgotten how it felt to be home again.

"Goodmorning, sweetie! How was your night? Sleep well?" Delia asked as she flipped a pancake. Ash took a seat at the table and began to speak.

"It was nice, but I'm still pretty tired," Ash admitted.

He wasn't about to tell her about the dream. Worrying about it, Ash realized that he never told her about his encounter with Gary. He didn't want to talk about it, and he just wanted to forget it all. But he knew that she would pressure him for answers.

"All you need is some breakfast to perk you up! It's almost done, just need to make some toast," Delia said, happy as ever. She was filled with such joy since her son is back. She missed him alot and can now spend some precious time with him.

She popped some bread into the toaster and took a seat next to her beloved son.

"How was your visit at Gary's? Did everything go well?" She asked.

Ash shuttered at the question. He had to think of something to say, or else she would worry too much.

"Yeah, we talked, and he was fine about it. He admitted he liked me too, but not anymore as he's with Tracey," he said, trying to fight the sadness that was arising within him.

"Tracey? Your old friend from the Orange Islands? That's cute!" Delia said, before realizing that it might hurt Ash's feelings

"But who cares? You and Gary have history. Way more history than him and Tracey. Everything happens for a reason, Ash, and if you two belong together, it'll happen; If not, it's probably for the better," Delia comforted her son.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just trying to forget about it, so I can learn to move on.. Again," Ash said.

Delia was about to speak when the toast popped out. She stood from her chair to retrieve the toast. She added it on to a plate with some pancakes and bacon, and set it in front of Ash.

"Eat up, I know you're hungry. I also know that you need to stop thinking so much," She soothed.

Ash began to eat, feeling a bit better about the whole ordeal. He finished quickly, and was full by the end of it. His mother was already outside checking the mail, when Pikachu ran from upstairs with Ash's Pokedex.

"Pika pi!" the yellow mouse vocalized. It was a call from Lillie.

Ash grabbed the Pokedex from Pikachu's tiny little paws and answered.

"You answered! Hi, Ash! How are you doing?" Lillie said excitedly.

"I'm great! I'm so happy to be back. I also wanted to apologize for the lack of communication; I guess I got lost in all of me being here." Ash told her, trying to seem happy.

"Well, I have a surprise. A little someone may or may not be taking a vacation to visit you! I hope you don't mind; I just really want to see what the hype is over there in Kanto. It seems really cool," she told Ash.

"That's great, Lillie. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" Ash exclaimed. Ash was truly happy that Lillie was coming to visit. It's the perfect distraction from Gary.

"Well, I have to go now! Text me please!" Ash said as his mother walked through the door.

"Goodbye Ash, for now," the blonde voiced before ending the call.

"And who might that be?" Delia questioned. She was full of them today.

"It was Lillie - a friend from Alola. She's coming to visit soon," Ash told her.

"That sounds splendid, Ash. Well, I am going to go do some early morning shopping, if you leave you know where the key is," she said as she put on her jacket and headed out the door again.

It was about an hour before Ash decided to head to Cerulean City to meet up with Misty and Brock. Ash had just gotten off a call with Misty, and they decided to go out to eat so they could chat a bit.

Just as Ash was about to leave the house, he heard the television on in the living room. He went in to turn it off before he noticed something about weather.

"It's a chilly night tonight folks - and along with low temperatures, a snowstorm is on it's way to Kanto, and we should be expecting around 3 inches of snow in all of the region. It would be best to keep indoors and stay warm!" the newscasters boomed.

"Great. Just great. It's going to ruin our evening. I better call and let Misty and Brock know," Ash said to himself as he rang Misty.

She answered quickly.

"Hey Ash, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Kind of. There's a snowstorm coming and I don't think we should go out in it" Ash warned, feeling sad as he wanted to catch up with his friends.

"Really? Man, that sucks. How about we just go over to your place? We could hang out, and I'm sure the snow won't be that bad to leave," she offered.

"That sounds great! I'll see you guys soon!" Ash exclaimed as he shut his Pokedex.

Ash's mother arrived at the house with a couple of bags in hand, Mr. Mime followed her in, also with some bags. She seemed to purchase a lot today.

"Do you need any help?"Ash offered. Delia shook her head and began to put things away.

"Misty and Brock are coming over to hang out, and there's also a snowstorm coming our way," Ash told her, making sure she knew everything that was going on.

"That sounds fun, I hope I won't be in the way," she responded, taking some cans into her hands and stacking them on the shelves.

Time went on and eventually Misty and Brock showed up. A knock at the door confirmed this, and Ash ran up to it to answer.

He opened the door to see his two best friends, shivering in the cold.

"Come in, come in!" Ash said as he pulled them into the warmth of his home.

He tightly wrapped his arms around the two figures and began to tear up.

"I've missed you guys so much, I'm so happy you're here," he admitted. Ash looked up at the two and brought them into the living room.

"It's so surreal Ash, you're back," Misty said, triggering Brock to speak up.

"I've missed you too man! Who've you been? Brock inquired.

"Things have been great," Ash lied. He didn't want to create drama. He wanted to spend some quality time with his friends and that was that.

"But I really want to know about you guys! How has life been for you too?" Ash asked.

"Well, I recently became an official Pokemon doctor, which is great! I can finally start working in Cerulean City's PokeCenter," Brock told Ash.

"And I'm still running the Cerulean City gym with my sisters, so things haven't changed that much," Misty added.

"Woah Brock, congratulations! And that's okay Misty, you're a wonderful gym leader!" Ash said happily, causing the pair to both blush at the same time.

"Why don't we play some video games? I haven't had this much fun in a while, why not have some more?" Ash suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Misty said, eager to relax after the trip to Ash's house.

"Get ready to have your ass handed to you, Ash" Brock said confidently, and he took his jacket off to get situated.

The trio began to play Pokemon Karts, for what seemed to be such a short time, but in reality was time consuming. It had gotten late, and both Brock and Misty needed to head home.

Surprisingly, Delia never said anything to the trio.

"My mom must of fell asleep, or else she would have said hi to you all," Ash spoke, turning off the gaming console.

He sat up to join the pair who were now putting on their jackets to head home.

"It was so fun to finally be together again," Ash said, not wanting it to end so soon.

"It really was! But don't get too upset. Don't think I won't be back for a rematch," Misty returned with a smirk on her face.

"Count me in, too," Brock added.

The pair said their goodbyes and left the Ketchum residence, to which Ash grew a bit sad. He knew he would see them again, but It was so short-lived that he longed for more. Ash went in into the kitchen to grab some water, before he turned off the lights and headed upstairs to his room.

He walked into his room, and darkness swallowed him up as he entered. The only light was from his window, in which he could see the shadow of the snow lightly fall down onto the ground.

He sighed as he went over to his unmade bed to relax. He didn't even bother to undress, he just wanted to lay down and watch the snow fall. His relaxation eventually faded as his Pokedex lit up, and showed that Ash was receiving a call.

Ash flipped over his Pokedex to see who was calling him this late at night, and his heart dropped once he saw the words on the screen.

Gary Oak.


	9. Departure

**Author's Note** \- So! I finally wrote a lemon… sorta. It was small, but there's more to come, so I hope everyone enjoyed. Anyways, things are starting to get intense up in here. What will happen? Why is Gary calling Ash in the middle of the night? Enough rambling, let's get this show on the road.

Earlier that morning, Gary had awoken as the winter sun pierced through his window, onto the now conscious boy. Gary groaned as he pulled a pillow from underneath him and placed it onto his head. He sighed into the fluffy mass now positioned on his face. Gary hated getting out of bed. He was so warm, and so comfortable.

Gary managed to eventually roll out of bed to get ready for the day. He knew he had to face Tracey, as he promised himself that he would. Gary undressed from his night attire and through on his go-to outfit, some dark blue jeans and a purple shirt. After he put his clothes onto his body, he made his way into the bathroom to do something with the Pidgey nest that he called hair.

Gary added some gel into it, making it eventually form shape. He had his signature spikes back, and deemed it ready for whatever is to come. He left the bathroom and grabbed his phone. He noticed that he had 2 missed calls. They were from Ash. Why was he calling? He also noticed a message from him asking if he was okay. Gary then realized that he called Ash last night to ask for help about Tracey but got scared and hung up. Fuck.

"Hopefully I can fix this without telling Ash.." Gary thought to himself. He stopped worrying about Ash and focused his attention to Tracey. He needed to talk to him.

He walked out of his room and made his way towards Tracey's room. He opened the door slowly to reveal a still sleeping figure.

He could barely make out Tracey's face, but he adjusted and could see that he was sleeping peacefully. Tracey was sprawled out onto the bed with the covers laid messily across his body. Gary studied the boy, and admired his cute, but bulky, frame. He wanted to take a picture of this moment. Gary's heart ached as he continued to gaze at the boy. He wanted Tracey to never do any of that stuff ever again, because it was not attractive. It was obvious how their relationship was before. It was a sweet one, and one that made Gary feel special. Except, when Tracey would sneak off to go drink and party with his friends, and even sometimes alone. He constantly felt detached from Tracey, even when they were right beside each other. If Tracey wouldn't end his behavior, Gary wouldn't stand it. He couldn't. But would he?

Gary was lost in the thought of the possibility of breaking up with the boy. He knew that if it came down to it, he would have to, but he knew it would be so fucking hard. Gary shook of the negative thoughts and began to close the door. Before he could escape, Tracey made a move and froze Gary in his tracks.

"Good morning, cutie," Tracey spoke up as he rose up from his position in the bed, now sitting.

Gary blushed at the comment, and entered the room. He walked closer towards the bed and crawled on top of it. Gary was now laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He caught Tracey's stare and began to speak.

"Morning," he said.

I'm guessing you want to talk about last night? I don't remember much.. Did I do anything wrong? I must of, I always seem to when we speak late at night…" Tracey sighed. Gary didn't know it, but Tracey felt a lot of guilt for putting Gary through his shit. He didn't deserve it, but Tracey couldn't help it.

"You just have a sour attitude all the time, and last night you said some really rude things... and you almost hurt me. You've never hurt me… it's scary. I just want to talk about us. This isn't healthy for you Tracey, and it's affecting me, too! I know you don't mean to do it; because when you're not like that, you're the best boyfriend a guy could have," Gary spoke softly, blushing once more. It was true. When Tracey was sober, things we're perfect. But as soon as he hits the drinking he turns into the most nasty, rude, and dispassionate person.

"And I think that if you're going to be like that.." Gary continued, holding back a sob.

"..then I don't think we should be together," he finished, silently letting the tears rush out of his eyes.

Tracey pulled Gary close to him and began to cry with him. He held Gary there as they let their emotions spill out.

Tracey put his forehead against Gary's and began to wipe away his tears. Gary never really cried around Tracey. This is the second time he's done it. The first was when Ash left. Tracey hated seeing Gary so vulnerable and sad, especially since he caused it.

"You don't even know how sorry I am Gary. I feel like a fucking jackass. I know I have a problem, and It needs to stop. I love you too much to give you up for drinking that poison. I promise to you, that I am going to stop. For good. I will never digest another drop of alcohol as long as I am with you, Gary Oak," he uttered as he slowly moved Gary down onto the bed and began to kiss him.

It was a passionate kiss; soft, but tender. They laid there for a while just like this, before Tracey eventually broke the kiss.

Gary was unhappy that he pulled away, it felt so good to be with Tracey again; the normal one. He huffed as he tried to pull Tracey back it. He succeeded, getting a few more seconds to have Tracey's lips against his.

Gary broke it this time, and started to speak.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you more," he responded, licking his lips while getting up from the bed to get dressed.

"Y'know, I think we should tell your grandfather about us. I'm tired of sneaking around with you. It would be so much better for us with the truth out there like that," Tracey admitted, pulling a shirt and sweater on over his head.

It was true. Gary and Tracey had been sneaking around for the entirety of their relationship. Gary was afraid of the response his grandfather would have. But Tracey was right.

"Alright. I think it's time we do it. I've been afraid for so long, but I don't care anymore. I'm Gary Oak, and I shouldn't be scared of anything!" Gary voiced, his confidence radiating off of him.

Tracey giggled at Gary before questioning him. "Why don't we go out today? It'll be a part of my apology to you," Tracey offered, sporting a light pink blush. He knew exactly where to take Gary. It was going to be so romantic. He wanted to do everything for him, just to make up for him being a bad boyfriend… and an alcoholic.

"Oh.. sure! That sounds wonderful!" Gary cheered.

Tracey finished getting dressed by pulling his jeans on and made his way towards Gary. He wrapped his arms around Gary's waist and pulled him in for another kiss.

When Tracey pulled back he stood in place as he stared into Gary's eyes. In this moment, Tracey knew his life was going to get better. His relationship is moving forward, and his job is amazing. He couldn't ask for anything more. He just wished that he could actually kick the drinking. He knew he wanted to, but something inside is telling him he needs to. Not because he enjoys it, but because it helps him cope with life. Tracey may have Gary in his life, who is perfect in everyway, but everyone hasn't always been that loving to him. In fact, It might even be the first time someone's ever cared about him that much.

"It's settled. We will tell your grandfather and then head out. It's cold out; so you might want to put on something a bit more warmer," Tracey warned, already picturing a sniffling Gary in the coming days.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine," Gary assured, walking past Tracey out into the hallway. He made his way downstairs to look for Professor Oak.

It didn't take Gary that long to find the man; he was always in the lab hard at work. Gary was surprised that he and Tracey kept their relationship a secret for so long; Gramps was always asking questions and always near. Gary waited for Tracey to enter the lab to do anything.

The two boys stood in the lab waiting for Oak to finish up; cleaning a bit, making their presence known to Oak.

"Professor, when you're done in here, Gary and I have something to tell you," Tracey said as he motioned Gary out of the room.

They made their way into the kitchen to wait on Oak, he was notorious for taking a bit to finish up things.

Gary decided that he was hungry and began to rummage through the cabinets for a snack. He found some pretzels and brought them with him back to Tracey. He was sitting down at the table on his phone.

"I'm checking the weather, and it seems that we're going to be having a blizzard soon," he told Gary, who was too busy munching on pretzels to care.

"I hate winter. It gets too cold to do anything remotely fun," Gary responded, closing up the pretzels for later.

"But winter is so much fun! You can make snowmen, have snowball fights, drink hot chocolate! The list goes on," Tracey replied, standing up from his seat to walk towards Gary.

Tracey sat on Gary's lap and began messing with his hair. He knew it annoyed him, but Gary looked so cute when he was flustered.

Both boys heard the lab door open and they began to semi-panic as to what would happen next. They both got situated at the table to finally explain their relationship to him.

"I see you two need me for something? What's the matter?" Oak asked as he set some stuff onto the counter.

"Well.. uh… the thing is tha-" Gary began, but was cut-off by Tracey, who wanted to make it short and sweet so that he could get it out there and then him and his boyfriend can enjoy the day together.

"We're together." Tracey finished his sentence.


End file.
